Deux jours pour toujours
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle était là, derrière sa porte, qu'elle la suppliait de se montrer, de sortir de sa chambre, de la voir, de la pardonner. Deux jours qu'elle lui parlait. Deux jours qu'elle l'attendait. [SWANQUEEN] Risque de spoiles E01S04


Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un OS SwanQueen sur Once Upon A Time, OS que je n'aurais jamais écrit si ce n'était pour le Concours SQ organisé par Swan Queen France dans l'« Opération True Love » de la première manche "Ecris-moi un baiser". Voilààà. J'avais donc quelques obligations, mais malgré cela j'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Il ne prend pas vraiment en compte le premier épisode de la saison 4. Disons même qu'il aurait pu être l'épisode 1 de la saison 4. Enfin bref. Voilà notre ship au menu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews - en fait c'est même plutôt conseillé, 'parait que c'est bon pour le moral et ça encourage la bonne humeur - et j'approuve.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux jours pour toujours<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux jours.<p>

Deux jours qu'elle attendait là, dans le couloir de la splendide demeure de Regina Mills. Regina pouvait aussi bien être restée enfermée dans sa chambre qu'être partie, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle le sentait.

Emma se laissa glisser le long de la porte de la chambre de Regina.

Alors, elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait réellement fait. Elle avait détruit l'ancienne _Evil Queen._

Elle l'avait su à l'instant même où Regina s'était tournée vers elle, après que Robin et Marianne se soient retrouvés. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait dû affronter un regard tel que celui-ci. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé agir en créant des conséquences aussi désastreuses que celles-ci. Elle l'avait brisée et à ce moment-là, Regina n'avait même plus besoin de paroles pour la menacer ou bien la faire culpabiliser, car elle le savait. Elle n'aurait de cesse de vivre pleinement sa vie aux côtés de sa famille et de son nouveau petit frère que lorsque Regina Mills serait heureuse.

La jeune femme blonde fixa le plafond blanc. Blanc... Il était si blanc. Un blanc parfait. Le blanc de la pureté. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres et une larme coula sur sa joue. Depuis le jour où son fils, Henry, avait sonné à sa porte, la vie d'Emma avait été totalement bouleversée. Elle avait rencontré toutes ces personnes qui croyait tant en elle... Un rire nerveux et incontrôlé s'échappa de sa gorge. La Sauveuse..._ Tu parles !_ Qu'était-on lorsqu'on réduisait en cendres la vie d'une personne qui nous est chère ?

Elle avait tenté de lui parler, mais craignant sans doute de redevenir « Evil » après tant d'efforts, la Reine n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la moindre once d'attention. Elle avait la gorge sèche, après avoir passé sa nuit à l'appeler derrière cette porte de bois.

Regina lui avait appris à maîtriser et contrôler ses pouvoirs : elle aurait très bien pu la fracasser, mais Regina n'aurait eu aucun mal à renforcer les bases de consolidation. Et puis, de toute manière, elle n'était pas là pour l'affronter. Pas une fois encore. Plus jamais.

Emma ne voulait qu'une chose.

La voir sourire à nouveau.

- Regina...

Sa voix la surpris, murmurante et suraiguë. Elle n'avait pas mesuré à quel point cela l'avait autant touchée psychologiquement que physiquement. Emma se refusa à imaginer l'état dans laquelle elle avait mise la Reine.

- Je suis sincèrement...

Pouvait-elle le dire ? Pouvait-elle se le permettre ? Avait-elle le droit d'exprimer ses excuses, aussi sincères et douloureuses soient-elles ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Il fallait plus. Quelque chose de plus fort. La preuve même de cette sincérité. Elle sourit en songeant à sa mère et à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle la voyait, à présent. Si elle savait.

- Je sais que tu es là... que tu m'écoutes. Et je sais que tu te refuses à me répondre. Je le comprends. Je ne suis... que Emma Swan.

Un léger frottement lui répondit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Alors elle avait raison.

- Je... Je ne suis qu'une femme, une femme qui a grandit sans ne jamais rien apprendre d'autre de la vie que le mensonge, la trahison, le vol et la perte avant... mes premiers pas à Storybrooke. Je ne peux sans doute pas te comprendre pour ce que tu as vécu... Et je ne peux que violemment imaginer avec douleur tes sentiments aujourd'hui. Pourtant... Tout le monde mérite sa fin heureuse. Tu es l'une de ces personnes, Regina. Pour tout ce que tu as pu traverser dans ta vie, tu la mérites largement...

Elle prit une pause, le temps d'inspirer avant de se reprendre :

- Je n'ai été amenée ici que dans un seul et unique but : ramener le bonheur à chacun d'entre vous. Je te connais et je le sais... Lorsque je te vois, la seule chose que je peux penser est ceci : « Comment Dieu le monde a-t-il pu laisser la vie te traiter ainsi sans jamais t'apporter le moindre réconfort ? ». Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinairement incroyable, Regina... et je crois que jamais je n'aurai ressenti autant d'admiration... de considération pour quelqu'un d'autre, sinon ta personne. Regina, je ne te demande rien, si ce n'est ceci...

Emma Swan releva la tête en arrière en serrant un peu plus fort ses jambes repliées sur elle-même. Ses yeux se fermèrent à l'instant précis où elle prononça ces mots.

- En gage de ma sincère dévotion, accepte ce présent que je te fais de t'abandonner mon cœur, si ce n'est à défaut de mon âme... ma Reine.

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelée « ma Reine ». Et pourtant ces deux uniques mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les étouffer. De toute façon, elle le savait. Elle ne le cacherait plus à présent.

Le symbole de l'amour qui maintenait en vie le corps de Emma rata un battement. Ce qui permettait le maintient de son équilibre contre la porte venait de brutalement disparaître, ne laissant place qu'à du vide.

Emma se releva lentement en jetant un regard perdu à son nouvel environnement. Le couloir, le parquet, les murs, les tableaux, les commodes, le plafond, les statuettes... tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien aux alentours. Peut-être était-ce cela que l'on appelait le néant. Il n'y avait seulement qu'elle, elle et... et Regina.

Elle était toujours aussi belle. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Emma se dressa face à elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Elle se tint droite, fière, et déposa doucement sa main droite juste au dessus du cœur de la Reine, et ferma ses paupières, attendant, vulnérable, l'instant fatal où Regina Mills s'emparerait de son cœur.

L'instant où la Reine aurait droit de vie et de mort sur la Sauveuse. La fusion de cette emprise serait un choc magistral, et indéniablement le Ténébreux lui-même ne saurait défaire l'union subite de ce couple inespéré.

Regina leva sa main droite et la plongea main dans la poitrine de la descendante de la famille Charmant. Pourtant celle-ci n'atteignit jamais son cœur. Celle-ci ne pénétra pas non plus la chaire de Emma. Figées, les deux femmes se contemplèrent en silence, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Leur visage paraissaient à Emma proches, très proches, bien trop proches. Elle s'avança légèrement et glissa involontairement son bras dans la courbe parfaite de son dos. Dans un infime mouvement à peine perceptible, Regina avança de même. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, cette même main droite la maintenait à la hanche et le seul toucher la troubla au plus au point.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais que tu es ma fin heureuse...

Un frisson parcourut Emma de haut en bas. Cette phrase avait été chuchotée avec chaleur dans un souffle à l'oreille sans qu'elle n'aie le temps de réagir. Dans un ultime mouvement elle se dégagea et étendit ses bras autour du cou de sa Reine. Ses lèvres ne formèrent plus qu'un avec celles de Regina. Une étrange sensation de bien-être les envahirent alors simultanément et leurs corps s'épousèrent dans une réaction de chaleur cœur de Regina s'emballa et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Emma qui répondit de façon bien inattendue, ce qui n'était absolument pas désagréable cependant. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un baiser timide se transforma rapidement en ce que l'on appelait communément un _French Kiss._

Il semblait qu'à cet instant précis, comme assoiffées et avides d'amour, le couple qu'elles formaient à présent ne pourrait alors plus jamais être séparé.

Regina rompit la magie en prenant le visage de Emma entre ses mains. Elle les avaient si douces...

- J-je t'aime, bafouilla Emma.

Elle embrassa Regina à nouveau, presque sauvagement. Elle n'en avait pas assez, elle n'en avait jamais eu assez. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait enfin ce que signifiait réellement ce terme. « Embrasser ».

- Ton cœur... chuchota Regina. Garde-le à sa place. Je n'en veux pas. Mais n'ose même pas imaginer une seule seconde pouvoir l'offrir à n'importe qui d'autre n'importe quand lorsque l'envie te prend. Tu as prétendu vouloir me rendre heureuse ; je te veux toi. Toi toute entière. Et personne d'autre que toi.

- Je t'aime.

Elle se répétait. Elle se répétait, et Emma savait qu'elle le répéterait toute sa vie. Elle n'aurait de cesse de le lui dire que lorsque son propre cœur cesserait de battre.

Un éclatant sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina, l'un de ces sourires qui lui coupait le souffle.

Avant même qu'elle ne les prononce, Emma savait ce que sa Reine allait dire. Les mots qu'elle allait énoncer. Et ceux qu'elle prononcerait seraient alors décisifs, intimant la fin d'une souffrance interminable et la naissance d'une nouvelle vie tout aussi belle que lumineuse à venir... Il ne suffisait que de trois mots, trois simples mots les uns tout aussi magiques que puissants que les autres.

Les mots libérateurs de cet amour véritable.

- Je t'aime, Emma.


End file.
